battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazan
Kazan is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan. Overview A foolish person might mistake Kazan for a happy drunk. Certainly, he's rarely seen without a drink in hand, but anyone who might think to take advantage of this man's not-quite-sober demeanor is in for a nasty surprise. A drunkard or not, Kazan is a formidable fighter. At well over 7 feet in height, his brute force alone is enough to take on all but the toughest opponents. However, he possesses a skill that most people would mistake for black magic: the art of fire. Legend has it that Tarrant, the ancient leader of the Serpent Clan, adventured with the four elemental brothers, warriors who each had mastered one of the four elements (earth, wind, fire, and water). Elemental mastery has been passed down to successive generations ever since. Kazan's master, Kamato, taught Kazan about fire (and taught him well). As such, Kazan is one of the four current Elemental Brothers of the Serpent Clan, a monastic fighting order now scattered. Kazan the Fire Brother, however, is still very much with us, wandering the land, drinking, and lighting things on fire. In turbulent times he occasionally joins up with a traveling circus troupe, where his huge size and boisterous disposition appear less conspicuous to hostile eyes. And in most contexts, Kazan is quite conspicuous indeed - he is a huge man, enormously fat and invariably drunk on the poisonously strong brew he carries with him in a pumpkin-sized gourd. In a fight it is usually the closest thing at hand and he swings it to deadly effect. Fires are his friend and element, and as such poses little danger to him - explosions and other fires and do little harm to his tough hide. Battle Gear Kenji's Journey Path of the Dragon Kazan appears in the Swan's pool in which a wolf clansman is seen frantically disturbing a geisha and admidst the disturbance, he quickly intervenes telling him to get away from the geisha and starts fighting off the wolf clansman until Kenji and their forces subdued him. Just as the head of the geisha shows up and realizing that Kenji is alive after falsely believing of his demise, she informs him of another threat posed by the Wolf clan as they attack the Swan's pool in search of the Serpent's orb forcing Kazan to join in its defense as well witness the appearance of the "ninja" presumably stealing the orb only to find out its location is in Serpentholm. Kazan later accompanies Kenji in its journey to the Dragon's Spire in order to sought the Dragon's help in which they stumbled onto an abandoned and ruined Lotus village which caused the entire garrison to be wiped out by the Dragon and afterwards faced the Dragon in which he set him and Kenji on a series of trials which Kenji succeeded and gains counsel to the Dragon. Upon returning from the Dragon's Spire, he describes the Dragon to Kenji as cryptic and Kenji replies to him of the end of the Dragon's time and regretting his decision in going there. Kazan immediately discovers Otomo's body crucified in a wooden cross after the latter was executed under Shinja's orders. Otomo's body was lowered down and was given a proper burial then Kazan noticed the very presence of Lotus soldiers that have reached beyond Serpentholm then Kenji replies that they've been betrayed. Kazan suggests for him to encircle around the Lotus in order to evade them but Kenji refuses and insists that to sought help from a nearby local village and intends to stay and fight in which Kazan accepts. (At that point, Kazan succeeded Otomo as Kenji's retainer and second-in-command.) After eliminating a Lotus clan garrison in its path and upon reaching to Serpentholm, Kenji and Kazan mustered its forces against Shinja's forces and the Lotus allies. With the recapture of Serpentholm as well the defeat of Shinja's forces and its Lotus allies, they turned towards Shinja's Keep and as the Keep was destroyed, Shinja appeared and urges his warriors to come at his side and kill the "Pretender" which the latter gains the upper hand, resulting to Shinja's death and Otomo's murder avenged. After the battle, Kazan and Kenji observed a group of Wolf refugees entering Serpentholm in which Kazan tells that the Wolf clan has been defeated at the hands of the Lotus clan and Kenji urges him to provide the Wolf refugees with food and shelter then Kazan notifies Kenji on their next move either to enlist the monk's or the ninja's aid in which Kazan despises the assassins of being treacherous. After enlisting either the monks or the ninjas, Kazan and Kenji came into a parley with Zymeth, the mysterious ninja as well its bodyguards in which Zymeth talked briefly with Kenji on their past experiences (Kenji serving as a prince and heir to the Serpent throne while Zymeth was then a chief adviser to Lord Oja at that time before the conflict started between the Serpent and the Lotus clans) then negotiated to end the conflict as well stating of their possession of the orb which Kenji describes it as meaningless and ended the negotiations into failure. Kazan later participated in its final battle against the Lotus as well the Dark one which revealed its true form. Upon its death, a number of Hordelings summoned to the Dark one's command swarmed towards to Kenji in different direction and then an illuminating flash of light suddenly shined out (when Kenji receives the Dragon's power) toward the creatures, killing them instantly. Afterwards, Kazan formally proclaims the Dragon(Kenji) as some of the Dragon clansmen bowed in respect and honored him. Gallery Kazan.jpg|Kazan Concept Art Trivia * Kazan is the slowest walker in game, but he runs decently fast. Indeed, Kazan walks slower yet runs faster than Budo. * Kazan is the on-yomi reading of the Chinese characters 火山, meaning volcano (literally "fire mountain"). * Kazan's name might've been derived from Japanese warlord Takeda Shingen's Battle Standard Fūrinkazan '(風林火山), meaning Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain, a set of four tactics favored by Shingen himself: "as swift as the wind, as silent as the forest, as fierce as fire, as immovable as the mountain." Incidentally, Kazan uses fire to attack and he moves very sluggishly. * An unused effect from Battle_Realms.dat shows that Kazan embodies the Phoenix, as opposed to Kenji, who embodies the Dragon. * Kazan uses the Fire Ball projectile which originally belongs to the Lotus Warlock, as its Effect in Flight's name is Warlock_FireBall and its many Effect Collisions are named Warlock_FireBall_Impact. * Despite the tool-tip, ''Fire Wielder gives Kazan excellent resistance against only Fire (0.1). Before BP3 & WotW, Kazan possessed the '''strong Explosive resistance (0.25); afterwards, Kazan's Explosive resistance was reduced (0.5) and his weaknesses to Piercing & Magic (1.5) would be changed into resistances (0.5 vs. piercing 0.25 vs. magical), since Kazan's former weaknesses made him die too easily from rangers' common piercing & magical missiles. Quotes (Move) *''"Sizzling!"'' *''"Fire me up!"'' *''"Of course!"'' *''"I'm going"'' *''I'm smoking!"'' *''I'm burning!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"I'm after them!"'' *''"Light and Fight!"'' *''"Burn, baby, burn!"'' *''"Cookin'"'' *''"They come down!"'' *''"Ready to burn!"'' Quotes (Kill) *''"Yes! Burn!"'' *''"Bring it on!"'' Quotes (Heal) * "YEAH!" Category:Zen Masters Category:Dragon Unit